1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to cavity filters, and more particularly relates to a slider of a cavity filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Cavity filters are popularly applied in mobile communications. Generally, a cavity filter comprises a lid defining threaded holes each corresponding to a tuning screw which can used in the factory to adjust a resonating frequency of the cavity filter. When the cavity filter is installed in a base station, the resonating frequency of the cavity filter is fixed, and can only be adjusted if sent back to the factory.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.